


融雪以前

by merrceiba



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrceiba/pseuds/merrceiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莱辛巴赫之后，Sherlock死了。<br/>而Mycroft仍然在寻找他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，调整一下章节

这场雪会封山。  
醒来，看到窗外飘落的雪花，第一个念头。  
山里过不了这个冬天。  
食物和取暖，都成问题。  
跟伦敦有千万件事需要考虑比起来，在这里，他每天需要思考的事情极其有限。  
但并不简单。  
生存，是对每一种生物的终极考验。  
大雪封山。他将得不到外界的援助。而从这几天急遽下降的打猎收货来说，他没有可能支持过一整个冬天。  
没有食物。再找不到足够的可以生火的干木材。他会死。  
这完全不需要一个Holmes来推理才能得出结论。  
他坐在门槛上拉上皮靴子。叹了口气。  
然后起身，进山。  
从头到尾，他一眼都没有看向出山的路。

果然。今天一无所获。  
太阳落山的时分，他提拎着猎枪，走回这座木屋。  
起风了。  
雪一整天没停。  
风杂着雪花袭向他裸露在外的面颊。  
他的皮肤发出抗议地刺痛。  
他没搭理它。  
风声中还夹杂着些别的东西——  
山外小镇上的钟声。  
平安夜的钟声。  
然后是半英里外那个山坳，积雪压踏山石，滚下来，最终封住山路。  
轰隆声把钟声盖过。  
然后止息下来。  
山石必然堆得很高。钟声没有再能传进来。  
天地一片寂静。  
这个山谷，如同一个巨大的，冰雪的，棺椁。  
这就是他最终的归处。  
他点点头，仿佛很满意这样的结果。  
或者只是单纯满意事态的发展符合自己的推算。  
他抬脚转身——  
然后又停下。  
山谷里还有别的声音——  
他停住自己的呼吸。  
靴子踩在雪里的声音。  
不是他的错觉。  
但这说不通。  
比他产生了错觉还要说不通。  
镇子里的人跟他来往极少；这山谷连盛夏最天气宜人的时候也少人光顾——谁会挑这个时候到这里来？  
来做什么？  
这么不要命的——  
他的呼吸彻底顿住。  
这山谷里没有别的东西。除了他。  
如果是为了他而来。而他理论上来说已经死了。那么能找到他的，就只有鬼魂。  
嗯，即使他并不真的怕那种东西但也多少有些惊悚。  
然而他却宁愿那是鬼魂也不愿意是——

脚步声稳步靠近。  
在拐角处顿了一下。  
然后，在渐暗的天光里，漫天风雪中，显现出一个人影。

有那么一秒钟他怀疑自己的推断完全错误。  
那当然不是已死的Moriaty，但也完全不像是能找到他的那另一个人。  
在他毕生的印象里，他从不见那个人有过一丝的失去优雅。  
那个人永远能控制一切。当然也能控制他自己。  
从不为任何人任何事失态。  
但眼前的人仿佛经过一生的漫长跋涉，才来到神界的门前，却不知道他即将敲开的是天堂的那一扇门，还是地狱的那一扇。  
毕生的优雅从容都化做了风雪中抑制不住的颤抖。  
直到站到了他的面前。

目光相交的那一瞬，尘埃落定。  
啊，整个世界都可以认不出他现在的模样，连他自己有时候对着水盆都快不认识自己了。  
但是，无论他变成什么样子，无论他改变多少，这个人，总是能认出他来的。

“Sherlock。”他说。  
Sherlock却无法回答。  
他没等他的回答。他闭上眼睛，整个人软倒在地。  
“Mycroft——”


	2. 雪融以前

那么厚的积雪，摔到地上着实也造不成什么伤害。  
所以没什么外伤——  
除了冻伤的脚。  
雪地里长时间行走的疲劳，和冻伤。  
Sherlock想笑。  
Mycroft从来就很懒，能躺着就不坐着，能坐着就不站着，能坐马车就绝不走路。  
永远一副慵懒闲适的模样。  
难得让他动动筋骨。  
但Sherlock却发现自己笑不出来。  
Mycroft看起来出奇地消瘦。  
再也没法儿叫他“胖子”了！Sherlock惊恐地想。  
“Sherl，轻点儿。”Mycroft在他的粗手粗脚下发出抗议。  
不管是不是死过一次，Sherlock Holmes都不是照顾人的材料。  
他抬起头，对上了Mycroft的视线。  
炉火印着Mycroft的眼睛。  
燃得很旺。  
这还是入冬以来，第一次烧这么旺的火。Sherlock用了平时三倍的木材。  
大体上来，他不是什么讲究生活的人。但Mycroft是的。  
何况他还穿着伦敦的绅士斗篷，在瑞士的雪地里走了一日。  
浑身冰冷。  
Sherlock无意识地摩挲着手下冰凉的肌肤——真的是无意识的。  
Mycroft垂下目光，看向那贴在自己赤裸的侧腹的手。  
他们小时候也做过这种事。  
很小的时候。  
Sherlock会把在雪地里玩雪后的双手一声不吭地插进他的衣服里，贴上他的腰侧——那时候Sherlock也就只够到他的腰侧。  
他会翻个白眼把那双作乱的手扯出来，弹一下那个小捣蛋鬼的额头，然后再把那双手塞进怀里，就隔着最里层的衬衣，用自己的肌肤，暖着。  
这是他，捂在心口上的人。一直。  
当然那时候并没有伴随着放大的瞳孔和乱了节奏的呼吸。  
“我去弄点吃的。”Sherlock收回手，给他盖上毯子。

Mycroft的目光在他身后跟了一会儿，然后就转向了这个屋子。  
在他沉默而威严的扫视下，屋子里的每样东西必然都乖乖地招了供。知无不言，言无不尽。  
所以等Sherlock把一盘浓汤端过来的时候，Mycroft已经没在看任何东西了。  
他低垂着目光，不知是在养神，还是在出神。常年的政界混迹，这个伪装他太过擅长。  
Sherlock却只是看了他一眼，就做出了判断：“我不会袭击你的。”  
Mycroft抬起目光来看他。  
Sherlock不怎么高兴地端着盘子坐上床沿。  
Mycroft忽然毫无预兆地移近——  
一只手环到了他的颈后，他得到了一个亲吻。  
“很高兴再见到你，Sherlock……嗯，胡子好扎……我的汤？”

Mycroft早已富于先见之明的用另一只手稳住了他手中的汤盘。  
因为他的手完全地脱力了。  
那是一个全然印在唇上的吻。  
虽然也全然只是唇吻。  
完全是纯洁的。  
就跟多年前那个午后的湖边，那个懵懂的少年跪在草地上虔诚地为哥哥献上的那个吻一样。  
狂了乱了的心跳。  
和最终沉寂如死的，一湖哀伤。

“不够再盛。”  
Sherlock放手退开。

他去刮了胡子。

他知道Mycroft说那句话的目的就是要他刮掉胡子——甚至那整个的拥抱和亲吻的目的都是为了要他刮掉胡子。  
但他还是刮掉了胡子。  
他从来不能真正反抗他的哥哥——他恨这个。  
可他也并没有真的想对此做出改变。

Mycroft再次见到他时，就好像完全没有留意到他的外貌有任何变化似的。  
但晚餐结束后，Mycroft起身，再次亲吻了他：“谢谢你的晚餐。圣诞快乐。”  
“啪啦！”Sherlock手中的盘碟干脆地全摔在了地上。  
——明天他们得用锅子吃饭了——  
“Mycroft！”Sherlock恼怒地叫住了已转身准备离开的哥哥。  
——刚刚那个吻仍旧落在他的唇上。  
而且他发誓，以一个Holmes的名义，他的唇尝到了濡湿的舌尖。  
如果是玩笑就未免太过满怀恶意了。  
即使他装死了一次也不该得到这样严酷的惩罚。  
这比从莱辛巴赫掉下来疾速掠过的风带走了所有的氧气致使他的心脏在窒息中蜷曲，还要疼痛百倍。

Mycroft背对着他沉默地站着，窗外早已一片黑暗，北风偶尔灌进来一团雪花。  
这场雪，一直没停。  
“到雪融以前。”Mycroft静静地说。  
Sherlock发出一声被扼住似的喘息。  
“你说什么？”他听到自己的声音在可悲的发颤。  
Mycroft转过身来。  
“到雪融以前。”清晰地复述。  
安静地等待着这句话的意义被Sherlock完全接受。  
然后开口问：“你想要什么？”  
无论什么。  
柴火发出清晰的“噗啪”声。  
“一个吻。”Sherlock听到自己的回答——你就这点出息！——颤抖着补充，“一个真正的吻。”  
Mycroft看着他，然后走近，消弭掉两人的距离。  
所有的距离。  
他的手臂环绕着他的肩背，他的大腿抵着他的髋部。  
仅仅是这个拥抱已经让Sherlock叹息出声。  
Mycroft在这时候攫取了他的双唇。  
舌尖轻扫过他的齿列，又退回去舔吮着他的唇瓣。在他的丘比特之弓上着意流连不去。  
直到Sherlock有些忍无可忍了，探出自己的舌来——  
“唔——”  
立刻被席卷至Mycroft那湿热的口腔中。  
舌尖被另一条灵活的舌逗弄着，不时被齿列轻咬，被双唇含住，吮吸。  
快感迅速地沿脊椎窜上来，再燎烧般集中到下腹去。  
Sherlock将自己更加地往Mycroft身上贴近去，同时将哥哥的舌邀回自己的嘴里。  
Mycroft如约而至。舔舐着他的内部。齿龈，上颚，舌的根部。  
建立起某种节奏？  
然后Sherlock才意识到两人的身躯在以某种节奏摆动。  
画圈。事实上是。  
天哪！他在Mycroft的大腿上摩擦着自己的勃起——它已经硬得发疼了。  
而Mycroft也同样在他的腹部摩擦着。他的东西隔着两条厚毛裤子都能清晰地感觉到。  
他要求的只是一个吻，对吗？  
当然，这就是为什么Mycroft一直都吝啬于给他一个吻。因为这就是一个吻的后果。  
Mycroft深吸气，断开这个吻。  
Sherlock完全下意识地朝他的双唇追了过去。  
Mycroft双手滑进他的卷发里，止住他。  
下巴落在他的肩窝处，竟似乎将他抱得更紧了些——尽管也箍住了他所有的动作，使他不得动弹。  
这个他用尽了一生去逃离，也耗尽了他一生渴望的怀抱。  
“你还没有回答我。”Mycroft说。  
Sherlock仰起他唯一还自由着的颈项。  
看着木屋顶在模糊的光影里微微动荡。  
未竟的情欲逼出了他的眼泪。他想。他只能投降。  
“在雪融之前。”最终，Sherlock回答。


	3. 圣洁之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock睡不着。

Sherlock睡不着。

得了他的回答，Mycroft像是忽然把全身的重量全都压在了他的肩上。  
“你都快站不住了。早点休息吧。”  
Sherlock把自己卖了，却并没有当场拿报酬。  
与其说是他忽然变得体贴起来，不如说是他忽然没了兴致。  
他本就不是对这种事有多热衷的人。何况，作为一个Holmes，他也绝少对自己的身体失去控制。  
所以，这个夜晚过得稀松平常。  
除了没有圣诞歌声外，就像是所有兄弟重逢的平安夜。

还有，Sherlock睡不着。  
屋子里很安静。整个山谷都很安静。  
整个世界都很安静——  
能清晰地听到Mycroft的呼吸声。  
就在他的枕边，相距不过英尺。  
他大致也演绎出了Mycroft寻找他的路线，以及沿途的所经，所遇。  
为了找寻一个自我放逐的幽灵，他那尊贵的哥哥离开了他奢华舒适的第欧根尼，千里迢迢，跋山涉水，历尽苦辛。  
和无数次的希望，与失望。  
终于，得以在他的枕边，平稳的呼吸。  
他无法停止去倾听那规律的声音。  
然后，他发现自己硬了。  
并且无论如何平息不下去。  
他在暗夜里发出绝望的无声的喘息。  
不算他的错。  
他才二十几岁。  
与世隔绝了七个月。  
……他毕生所渴望的人正躺在他的床上，呼吸在他的枕边，仿佛触手可及。  
他的手按上了下腹。  
带来的瞬间安慰不过是扬汤止沸。  
或者，更准确地说，火上添油。  
他侧头看了看身旁的人。  
脸隐在暗夜里，只有平静的呼吸可闻。  
那么疲累。  
也许睡得很沉。  
也许不会忽然醒来，发现——  
他尽可能安静地将手滑入了自己的底裤。  
他在枕上舒展颈项，让动情的喘息得以无声地出入。  
他阉割了自己的声音，只一心倾听着那个人的呼吸声。  
仿佛那就是他一生情动所需要的全部。

屋子里仍然很安静。  
但情热蒸腾起前液的麝香在暗夜里弥漫，在严冬的酷寒里播散出森林春天的气味。  
角落里的昆虫在深层的冬眠里躁动着惊醒。

他不敢加快频率。  
水声已依稀可闻。如果动作加快，那将会变得淫靡。  
而且清晰。不可能不吵醒Mycroft。  
但他这样也许永远都无法到达。  
他知道。  
他似乎又逼湿了自己的眼角。  
他这一生注定要这样永远悬在半空中，经历漫长而无止尽的折磨。  
是他自己的选择。  
他心甘情愿地接受。

然而——  
就算是这样已经接近惩罚的缓慢动作，累积起来的快感似乎仍然能带来爆发。  
他弓起了身子——  
然后顿住。  
那呼吸声消失了。

Mycroft醒了。

他是被刚刚的弓身惊醒的？还是更早时候的水声？  
或是性的气味开始弥漫的时候？  
或是，打最初的最初他就根本没睡着？  
Sherlock说不清。  
到底，那也不重要。  
几声简单的窸窣之后，另一只手准确地握住了他润湿的柱身。  
一阵激灵。  
Sherlock颤抖着移开了自己的手。  
他的指尖，微凉。  
小时候总是喜欢牵他的手，总要用自己偏高的体温把它捂热了才放开——  
如果可能的话，当然希望永远不要放开。  
柱身在他的手里可感地跳动着，仿佛自己永远无法说出口的挽留。  
Mycroft会意地安抚着它。  
手指绕着它滑动。  
Sherlock咬住了下唇，却从鼻子里发出一声高亢的呻吟。  
无耻地愉悦着。  
又不是说还有别的人能听得见。  
所以，当Mycroft用无名指指尖绕着他的铃口转圈，他干脆放开了声音，放荡地高低辗转，抛弃了所有的语言，仅仅用声调倾诉他所感受到的一切。

Mycroft已经建立起了稳定的节奏。  
而Sherlock一直没有睁开眼睛。  
就好像他不睁开眼睛，就可以假装那就是他自己的手。  
这片雪封的天地里，仍然只有他一个人，在一片寂灭之中自渎，幻想着他的身边存在着一个并不存在于此地的他永远不可触及的人。  
而他将会怀抱着他无望的爱在这片冰雪里孤独地死去——  
“Sherl——”Mycroft的声音呼唤着他，介于叹息和疼惜之间。听起来愈发地不真实。  
“愚蠢的男孩！”幻觉的声音开始发怒，哦，那么的Mycroft！“睁开眼睛！”  
不。  
不。我怎么知道你仍然在寻找我？我怎么知道你还没有放弃？我怎么知道在漫天风雪丧钟敲响的黄昏你会自东方出现——这一切，并不是我常日孤独饥饿濒死的幻觉？  
然后他睁开了眼睛——  
他被拉进了一个温暖的——如此温暖的——怀抱，顶在他臀部的硬热超越了所有可能的幻觉。  
Mycroft灼热的呼吸气流扫过他的耳轮，早已不再稳定平静。  
“我恨你。”咬着他耳廓外侧柔嫩的肌肤，Mycroft说。  
啊，这就公平些了。Sherlock想，我也是。  
“但我总会找到你。有时候我怀疑你就是路西法降世就为了跟我做对，而我得穿过整个地狱才能找到你。但就算是那样，我也还是会找到你。”  
“你才是大魔王本尊。”Sherlock条件反射地反驳。  
Mycroft没有提及沿途的艰辛。  
但Sherlock已经回想起来了，从他的一身风尘里演绎出来的那些细节。  
“你并没有意识到你的装死对我来说意味着什么，对么？”他捏动着手里的东西，它蓬勃地跳动着，充满着生机。  
“我……”Sherlock失去了言语。也许他就是因为想要知道这个答案，所以才这么做的？  
“睁开眼睛。看着。”  
Mycroft一把掀开被子。  
寒气一下袭过来，冷的人哆嗦，然后下一秒，他就全然忘了寒冷。  
Mycroft一口吞掉了他。


	4. 圣洁之夜（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 续上章

Mycroft含着他的东西！这个想法，作为一个Holmes，比它所带来的感官感受更快地抵达他的脑神经中枢，并带来寒毛竖立的刺激。  
然后，他才感受到那湿热的口腔，柔软的嘴唇。  
裹着他，滑动。  
上帝！  
Sherlock像一尾离水的鱼一样要跳起来——  
Mycroft准确地按住了他。  
一手压在他的小腹，一手压着他的大腿。Mycroft掌控着他的一切，看起来就像将他放在了砧板上，打算好好地料理他。

他也的确料理得十分仔细。  
Sherlock抵制着闭眼的冲动，撑起手肘，看着。  
这个男人掌控着他，却也同时跪在他的身前，伏下了那高贵的头颅，用嘴侍弄着他。  
他看着自己在那嘴里进出。  
Mycroft没有抬眼看他，但他灼热的目光还是在那颧骨上烧上了一抹艳色。  
他的臀部肌肉开始收缩。  
然后，Mycroft才开始转动那邪恶的灵活的舌头……  
Sherlock的神经燃烧着发出尖叫——  
他确实尖叫出声了。  
并且开始无法自抑地向上挺动。  
这一次，Mycroft并没有阻止。  
相反，他收紧了口腔两颊。并且放松了咽喉的肌肉——  
他的长度完全的消失了，前端进入了加倍紧窒而温暖的所在，咽射反应给了那头冠处无以伦比的按摩——  
Sherlock确信自己给出了警告——以无论什么方式吧。  
但Mycroft只是稍稍后退了一点，以便他那唇舌能更有效地运作。  
吮吸——  
Sherlock痉挛着射出——  
品尝——  
高潮一波接一波地持续，仿佛永无止尽。

世界从意识边缘消退了一会儿。  
等他喘息着回过神儿来的时候，Mycroft还在那里。  
舌头清理着他。  
那该死的邪恶的舌头是某种天赋还是……  
“你认为我还给别人——任何人——做过这个？”Mycroft吐出他的柱身——缓慢的，舌尖是最后离开的——乜斜着眼看他。  
确实不大可能。  
但，那双唇唇色鲜艳，涂抹着水光，还有暗示着餍足或是永不餍足的些微肿胀。  
Sherlock又不大确定了。  
这是他的！他扑过去，吻住他。  
狠命地挤压着那双唇，他探出舌，闯入那湿热的口腔，缠住那刚刚作恶的舌头，翻搅。  
他尝到了自己，和Mycroft，和性，亲密交织的味道。  
他知道自己想要更多。  
他的手已经潜进了那丛林。  
Mycroft双手耙梳着他的卷发，按摩着他的头皮——无意阻止。  
迎接他的手掌的东西热得烫手，特别对比于他发间手指的微凉。  
五指拢住。  
Mycroft在他嘴里发出一声轻叹。  
这尺寸……  
似乎竟比自己还大些。大不多，当然。但还是大些。  
“胖子！”他无意识地嘟噜。  
Mycroft失笑。  
抵着他的嘴唇弯起柔软的弧度，紧贴着的胸腔的震动直接传到他的心脏——  
Sherlock闭着眼睛，压下突如其来的流泪的冲动。  
Mycroft没有发现——或者装作没有发现——中断了他们的吻，嘴唇转移到他的耳际，哑得接近气声的开口：“你会喜欢的。”  
下流。  
Sherlock想。  
而且没试过怎么知道？  
他移动他的唇舌，目标明确地往下。  
衬衣被剥开，眼前的肌肤有着苍白的肌理，在他发热的手心下仍旧有些微凉。  
他不可能真的永远不放开。  
他甚至本就没有这样亲近的权利。  
但Mycroft纵容他了。  
所以没关系。  
他仔细摩挲着那些肌肤，再以唇舌一寸寸吻过。  
胸前的那两点早已挺立起来。他用舌尖湿润着它们，再用上点牙齿，让它们变得更加嫣红。  
Mycroft轻柔地叹息着，手指插在他的发间，时不时地微微用力，给他必要的指导。  
他往下。一直往下。  
在丛林中探出一条路，最终寻得了他的猎物。  
他抬头看向他的哥哥。  
那一向一眼洞察一切的目光已有些许的涣散，但仍旧专注地看着他，眸中倒映着他的渴望。  
Sherlock垂下眼睑，专心对付他双手间的东西。  
它已昂然怒立，尺寸傲人。  
他伸出舌头，尝试着舔了舔。  
它立刻在他手心里颤了颤，如果可能的话，似乎是胀得更大了。  
“混蛋！”Sherlock毫无顾忌地口出恶言，然后张嘴吞它。  
并不太容易。  
尽管Sherlock学习能力惊人也调整了很多次才让它能顺利地在他口中进出——毕竟在今晚之前他从未想过要学这种东西。  
那么Mycroft是为什么会想到要学这种东西？如果他并不为别人做这个。  
如果他只为Sherlock做这个。  
Sherlock放松喉咙，尝试将他吞得更深。  
Mycroft的呼吸哽住了。但放在他发间的双手依旧小心控制着。  
他没有咽射反应。  
他吞得更深。  
他的鼻尖几乎埋进了那丛林，能闻到那冷冽的麝香气。  
Mycroft发出了一声非常不Mycroft的惊喘。  
Sherlock为此发出了笑声——Mycroft的东西还深楔在他的喉咙里的笑声。  
这就是他们所需要的全部了。Mycroft轻扯着他的头皮，飞快地后退。  
Sherlock及时在半途截住了他，而且不小心——也许不是不小心？——用上了牙齿。  
这下即使是Mycroft也没法再自控了。  
他高潮得那么猛烈，在他嘴里弹跳着射出，又急又浓，Sherlock真的有些呛到了。  
Mycroft递给他手绢的时候，手都还在发抖。  
Sherlock从没见过Mycroft如此彻底脱力放松的样子，美好得……  
让人心碎。  
Mycroft抚过他的脸颊，与他对视。

我们所有的都终将逝去，世事本无永恒。

“雪还在下呢。”Mycroft说。  
Sherlock垂目点头。凑过去，与他分享一个有着浓厚的他自己味道的吻。


	5. 麦琪的礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “麦琪来自东边，太阳将要升起的方向，千里迢迢，来谒见他的王。你送我什么做礼物？”  
> “任何东西。任何你想要的东西。”

他们四肢交缠着醒来。  
两人的晨勃抵在彼此的腹股沟处，温暖而美好。  
Sherlock将头埋在Mycroft的肩颈窝里轻轻地叹息。  
“我猜，你得去猎食。不然我可撑不过这么严酷的冬天。”Mycroft早已经醒了。当然。无论头天晚上什么时候睡，有多么疲累，第二天早上他从不晚起。  
但昨晚的睡眠相当地有效，他看起来确实已经恢复了精力。  
说到这个。Sherlock不由自主地扭动了一下身躯。确实地感受了一下彼此的硬度。  
他们的精力恢复得很好。  
忽略稍重的呼吸，Sherlock一如往常地抱怨着回复：“你大可少吃一些。对你的体重有好处。”  
事实上，Mycroft此刻的体重绝对在标准线以下。但他们都默契地不去提这一点。  
这七个月，他到底减重了多少？  
Sherlock挥开脑子里那个让他心颤的数字，嘟噜：“胖子！”  
Mycroft垂目一笑：“说到这个，你还没告诉我，你喜不喜欢。”  
Sherlock一脸不可思议地抬起头看向他：“就好像它做了什么值得我喜欢的事情似的。”  
时间有一瞬的停止。  
Sherlock翻身下床。一边穿自己的衣服，一边把Mycroft的衣服扔给他。  
“要去打猎就快点起。得更往深山里去。天黑得很早。”

雪后的森林安静得吓人。天地之间仿佛就剩下两人的靴子踩入雪地的声音。  
Sherlock只一劲儿的往前走。  
Mycroft也就一声不吭地跟着。  
倒也跟得上。  
“老糊涂Baring都让你在印度干了些啥？”与其说Sherlock真的在问，不如说他在赌气地抱怨。  
“Thomas爵士是个好人，Sherl。”所以Mycroft只是纠正一下称呼。  
Sherlock从鼻子里哼了一声。  
却还是慢下了脚步。  
一说话，才听得出Mycroft究竟有些喘了。印度也没有这样冰天雪地。Sherlock自己也花了一段时间才真正适应。  
Mycroft走近两步，在他唇上落下一个冰凉而柔软的吻。  
Sherlock不由自主地弯了下唇线，然后又将唇角压平。  
这太像一场梦了。而他不知道现实是在哪里结束梦境又是从哪里开始。  
Mycroft眯着眼睛看他，似乎是想要开口说什么，却又忽然停住。  
窸窣声。  
很轻。  
不是落叶。某种动物四蹄踏在雪上的声音。  
正向他们靠近。  
Mycroft退到十五英尺开外的另一棵树干后。  
甚至都没有跟他使一个眼神。  
他们曾经一起狩过猎。过往的合作模式必然都还记得。  
当然，那是果实丰饶的秋天。  
腥风忽起。  
脚步声已经近得能听得到四蹄落地的顺序。  
同侧行走。  
这可不妙。  
看样子在这雪后猎食的不只是两个人类。  
Sherlock从未在这山里遇到过棕熊。但他知道它们的存在。  
一公，一母。  
他们现在在两只熊的领地交错处。  
他甚至宁愿现在遇到的是公熊。  
不是棕熊的交配季节，公熊不会太好斗。  
但若是母熊……  
打猎的时候人们大多不愿意碰到雌兽。不论是怀孕还是带崽，按照绅士准则，都应当被排除在猎物之外。  
而若是食肉的大家伙，带崽的雌兽比雄兽要致命许多。  
Sherlock没见过小熊的踪迹。但这是熊的冬眠期，雪后的天气一点也算不上回暖，若是母熊这时候醒来猎食，那多半就还是为了喂小崽子。  
他们不能杀那头母熊做圣诞晚餐。  
或者更确切地说，他们得避免成为那头母熊的圣诞晚餐。  
Sherlock捏起一团雪球扔到Mycroft的头上，然后开始爬树。  
希望Mycroft那胖子还能爬树，Sherlock想。  
Mycroft还会爬树。并且手脚非常地轻。  
不一会儿，两人就在雪后光秃秃的山毛榉树上遥遥相望。  
Sherlock默默地再次诅咒了一下Thomas Baring。  
然后就看到了熊的身影。  
运气真好。正是那头母熊。  
Sherlock对Mycroft做了个“否”的手势，两人就静静地等待熊走过去。  
但空气中似乎还残留着新鲜生物的气息。母熊在附近停了下来，怀疑地嗅闻着转着圈，徘徊不去。  
上树并非什么万无一失的策略。  
棕熊不是不会爬树，只是成年熊体重太高，枝桠承受不住，所以爬不上来。  
但若是它等在下面……  
熊也不是什么特别有耐心的动物。但为了在食物短缺的雪季里好不容易找到的猎物，没有什么耐心的动物也可以变得惊人地有耐心。  
那熊似乎不知怎么地找到了一条路径，坚定地朝Mycroft那树下去。  
该死！  
眼见那熊抱住Mycroft那棵树的树干笨拙地但是坚定地缓缓人立而起，Sherlock抬手就给出了一枪。  
枪响之后，就是熊的吼声响彻天地。  
他临时将枪口抬高了几英寸，应该并没有伤到它。  
但Mycroft还是朝他摆了下手。  
Sherlock无声地“哼”了一下。  
他知道这不是最好的策略。但他就是不高兴看那只熊追踪Mycroft。怎样？  
作为森林里食物链最顶端的存在，棕熊并没有立刻胆怯地跑掉，它在四面寻找着它的敌人，却见不着人影。  
反正做都做了。Sherlock决定再推它一把，抬手补了第二枪。  
擦着熊的耳侧过去，打在它旁边另一颗树的树干上。  
这下棕熊大概总算明白了，再不走它就只能成为猎物了。终于奔跑着快速消失在森林远处。  
Sherlock滑下树，走到Mycroft树下，Mycroft才慢腾腾地下来。  
“你受伤了？”Sherlock没等他站稳就开始质问。  
树干上的积雪被熊掌趴乱，仔细看有些许不明显地晕染开的血色。  
Mycroft伸出左手，食指被树枝挂出了一道口子，看样子还有点深。但因为天冷，血已经凝结了。  
Sherlock的表情看起来有些挣扎。  
Mycroft翻了翻白眼：“你可以笑。”  
Sherlock笑了一下，然后低头地将那根手指含进了嘴里。  
用舌头仔细地抚慰着那道伤口。  
那么温柔。  
却让Mycroft背后汗毛直立。  
因为和恐惧完全无关的原因。  
下一秒，他移开了自己的手指，用舌头代替了它。  
他还有别的更好的东西可以代替它。也许他们应该回到那小木屋里去。  
有没有东西吃不重要。能不能撑过这个冬天也不重要。  
此刻生死都无关紧要。  
想要他。  
想要和他肌肤相亲，骨肉相融。  
别的一切都不重要！  
背部抵上树干，树枝上的积雪落了他们一头一脸。  
一个激灵，两人从忽然燃烧起来的情欲中清醒。  
Sherlock看着他，眸色耀目得惊人。  
两人喘出的气雾在半空中交融成一片。  
“我们应该离开这里。”最终，有人提出了合理的建议。

他们一无所获。除了那头熊，他们没再碰到任何生物。  
而短暂露脸的太阳早已再次没入了云层里。  
Mycroft停下来，掏出怀表，看了看。  
“三点半了。我们还往前走么？”  
Sherlock回头看着他，“我们还没猎到任何东西呢。”理所当然的回答。  
Mycroft把表放进怀里，跟着他继续。  
离日落时间只有不到一个半小时。  
而他们今早是天亮就出发的。  
这会儿就转头回程，径取直线，也不能在天黑之前到家。  
再往前，今晚可就真别想回去了。  
他们只带了日间打猎的工具，并没有作冬夜露营的准备。  
这深山里方圆三十英里内没有别的人家。  
这些，Sherlock在这里呆了七个月，自然比他更清楚。  
所以Mycroft再也没有拿出他的怀表。

林中的气温开始下降，而且降得很快。  
中午吃的那点干粮并不足够应付这样的低温和整日的运动量。  
是Sherlock首先腿软了一下，左脚绊右脚倒在雪地上。  
Mycroft试图将他拉起来。  
没有成功。  
反而也摔倒在他的身上。  
Sherlock浑身颤抖着大笑。  
Mycroft在那双蓝绿金三色的眸子里同时看到了天地沉雪般的平静和不顾一切燃烧的狂热。  
“你该阻止我的。”他停了那毫无意义的笑，说。  
Mycroft沉默片刻，也脱了力，将头埋在了那修长的颈项间：“你以为，我是以什么样的心情，越过那个即将雪崩的山坳的？”  
他答应了融雪之前，就是融雪之前。  
生也好，死也好。  
葬身熊口也好，冻毙雪地也好。  
Sherlock想做什么都好。他陪着就是。  
两只手臂缠上了他的后背，将他紧紧锢住。  
“我不会逃的。”他说，轻柔地碰触着雪中柔软的发梢。分享着彼此仅剩的体温。  
“你是我的了！”仰面看着逐渐暗下去的天色，Sherlock的眼神越发的狂乱。  
反倒是Mycroft相当地平静。  
“一直就是啊。”他说。

“Myc今年的圣诞节想要圣诞老人的什么礼物呢？”  
“我不要圣诞老人的那一份，我要麦琪的那一份……Sherly会在圣诞前后出生，不是么？”  
妈咪开怀而笑的声音。

Sherlock的声音，问：“麦琪来自东边，太阳将要升起的方向，千里迢迢，来谒见他的王。你送我什么做礼物？”  
“任何东西。任何你想要的东西。”  
然后Mycroft睁开了眼睛。

“你确定要放弃么，Mycroft？你本可以将Holmes这个姓氏永远地刻进大英帝国的历史。”  
Mycroft点头。Holmes当然会刻进英国的历史，却不是以这种途径。  
在上帝之前，撒旦找到了他，并指给他世上的万国和万国的荣华作为最后的诱惑。于是他背弃了他的上帝。  
但他也没有要世上的万国和荣华。  
因为他夺取了撒旦本身。  
他回答：“我确定。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错。END。嫌结局仓促的同学，也许下个番外再解释吧。


End file.
